


The Thing

by akaya



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Gen, I'm shameless, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaya/pseuds/akaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The thing you're doing,” says Bruce, tearing the eye contact and putting his empty tea cup on the table in front of him. “Is very disturbing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This story is slash, if it bothers you please don't read.

It happens, _Bruce recalls_ , on a quite uneventful day. Them, sitting in the main room of the Manor, him drinking tea with milk, and Terry sprawled inelegantly over one of the recliners, school notes scattered around.

It's not exactly a rare commodity, the young man often lounges around when he has time. Sometimes he plays with Ace, sometimes he exercises – Bruce makes sure he does – and sometimes simply comes over to nap on one of Bruce's big and comfy sofas, not saying a word. It's fascinating that, while still being a teenager, Terry proves to be more adult like in certain ways than most people his age. He doesn't listen to loud music, doesn't mind the lack of television around or that Bruce, _more often than not_ , is grumpy enough for ten angry men.

So a day like that, nothing out of the ordinary. It's probably the reason why it takes a few moments for Bruce to realize, he is being looked at. So he raises his eyes to meet Terry's. Their gazes lock and no word is spoken and there is a traitorous shiver going down Bruce's spine, because even if the message in Terry's eyes is not exactly alien to him, nonetheless it's something completely new coming from the young man himself.

“The thing you're doing,” says Bruce, tearing the eye contact and putting his empty tea cup on the table in front of him. “Is very disturbing.”

“I'm not doing anything,” answers Terry, a bit to fast to Bruce's liking. “I was just lost in thought,” he adds after a moment, but he is still looking, pupils dilated and stare more intense. Hot, Bruce thinks and gives a subtle cough, keeping his mask of indifference in place.

“Terry,” he warns, his Batman persona letting itself known, and for a moment there is something akin to a scowl on the boy's face, before it disappears along with the heat in his eyes, but Bruce lived long enough to know better. _But for now_ , he decides, he can be courteous enough to pretend to ignore the matter. “Would you mind making me more tea?”

“Yeah, sure,” Terry says and stands up, stretching lazily, before kicking the notes to the side with his foot, not even bothering to pick them up and put away properly. “With milk, yes?” He asks, not waiting for Bruce's answer. Ace trotting behind him, tongue lolling out of his mouth.  
 _  
A teenager,_ reminds himself Bruce and closes his eyes.

+

“The thing you're doing,” says Max, falling into step with him when the school is done for the day. “Is very disturbing.”

He shrugs and looks at her with a cheeky smile. “What thing?”

“Don't play dumb with me, Terry,” she narrows her eyes and hits his arm with the back of her palm. “It's a thin ice you're walking on. Dangerous.”

“Max,” he says and looks at her like a patient parent would at his child. “My life is dangerous on a daily basis.”

“That's different,” she pushes, trying to reason with him. This thing with Bruce Wayne. It scares her, and she frets for Terry. It's different than it was with Dana. There are no soft feelings and declarations of love involved. It's darker and she does not know how to deal with something she did not expect to happen. Ever. “You know that,” she hisses, realizing that there are prying ears around, wanting to hear some saucy details. She couldn't give a rat's ass about the rumours concerning the two of them, but Terry's secret identity and Bruce Wayne's involvement in the whole thing? That's a bit of a different story.

“Now you're acting all crazy,” Terry huffs a breath and stops, putting his hands on her arms and standing in front of her. “I'm alright, Max,” he says exasperated and pats her arm in a friendly manner, before checking his watch. “Gotta go, see you tomorrow.”

“You're nineteen!” She yells at him, looking at his wide back as he jogs down the stairs.

“That I am,” he grins and gives her a small wave.  
 **  
THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, comments, kudos and critics are love


End file.
